FIG. 7 shows an example of conventional LED module (see e.g. Patent Document 1). The LED module X shown in FIG. 7 includes leads 91 and 92, an LSD chip 93, a support member 94 and a light-transmitting member 95. The LED chip 93 is bonded to the lead 91 with a bonding material, not shown. The LED chip 93 has a pair of electrodes on the upper surface in the figure, and the electrodes are connected to the leads 91 and 92 via wires 96 and 97. The support member 94 is made of e.g. a resin and formed by insert molding using a mold to cover part of the leads 91, 92. The light-transmitting member 95 is made of a resin that transmits light from the LED chip 93, and protects the LED chip 93 and the wires 96 and 97. The characteristics of the light to foe emitted from the LED module X, such as color or brightness of the light, are adjusted by adding various substances to the light-transmitting member 95. As shown in FIG. 7, the support member 94 has a reflective surface 94a that reflects light traveling sideways from the LED chip 93 in the figure upward.
In this type of LED module X, the surfaces of the leads 91 and 92 are sometimes plated with silver for enhancing the heat conductivity and electric conductivity. However, when plated with silver, the surfaces sometimes change to a dark color as time elapses. Such color change of the surfaces of the leads 91, 92 results in change in characteristics of the light emitted from the LED module X, which shortens the time period daring which the LED module X can be used properly.
To avoid the above-described adverse effects of the color change, protective portions 94b may be provided to cover the leads 91 and 92, as shown by phantom lines in FIG. 7. In such a case, however, in the process of setting the wires 96 and 97, the wires 96 and 97 are sometimes broken due to the contact with the protective portions 94b. 